1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating fine conductive patterns using a surface modified mask template, and more particularly to a method for fabricating fine conductive patterns using a surface modified mask template, in which the fine conductive patterns can be fabricated without a short-circuit due to an overlap error between patterns in the case of using direct printing such as inkjet printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronic and display fields, efforts have been continued to fabricate an element through a printing process so as to reduce process and material costs and to facilitate mass production, and researches have also been pursued on such a field of direct printing in the academic world.
For example, there have been actively carried out researches on employing roll or inkjet printing for fabricating an electronic element such as an organic thin film transistor, a humidity sensor, and a radio frequency (RF) filter based on low temperature co-fired ceramic technology.
However, the inkjet printing using liquid ink is inadequate to fabricate fine patterns having a size from several to several tens of micrometers since wetting of a printer nozzle causes change in droplet ejection conditions, ejecting directions, etc. Particularly, in the case of a thin film transistor that requires fine overlap between patterns, a problem may arise in that a short-circuit or the like takes place due to an overlap error so that an element cannot operate.
To solve this problem, the present applicant has proposed a method for to fabricating fine conductive patterns using a mask template in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0055437. Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional application, conductive ink 50 is not sufficiently deposited on a high molecular substance 20 and a substrate 10 because the high molecular substance 20 for fabricating a mask template 40 has no hydrophobicity.
Further, the conductive ink 50 deposited on the substrate 10 infiltrates into a gap between particles of the high molecular substance 20 when annealed and transformed into conductive particles, thereby causing lack of the conductive particles in a recess 42. As the amount of conductive ink 50 to form a conductive pattern 61 in the recess 42 decreases, the conductive pattern 61 may have high resistance and non-uniform thickness.